


Empty Rooms and Prosthetic Hands

by Coolestjoy30



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Episode: s03e19 The Once and Future Flash, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolestjoy30/pseuds/Coolestjoy30
Summary: After facing Savitar and loosing, Cisco is left to mourn the loss of Iris; Caitlin,  and his hands. As he contemplates what happened, he sees the one person that he didn’t think he would see; Barry Allen.But, this wasn’t the Barry Allen that lost the love of his life to Savitar. But whatever it was, it seemed way to good to be true.Maybe it was.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Empty Rooms and Prosthetic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This story occurs in the timeline that Savitar succeeded in murdering Iris, where Barry is more depressed and Cisco lost his hands to Killer Frost. Based on the episode “The Once and Future Flash” (season 3 episode 19)

It was cold, but Cisco was used to it. He felt the cool metal wall of the Pipeline as he rested his head on the wall, tears welling up in his eyes.. Cisco looked down at his metal hands, feeling nothing. 

It was months after Iris was killed by Savitar, Barry was a mess. Cisco had no clue where he was, to be honest, he didn’t really care. He was usually in STAR LAbs, but when Cisco came today, he wasn’t there. Which was probably for the best, Cisco didn’t need a reminder of how badly he had failed Barry Allen. 

Barry lost the love of his life, and Cisco couldn’t help him. He was too busy fighting Caitlin. No, too busy fighting Killer Frost, not Caitlin. Caitlin was good, Killer Frost was bad.

She had frozen his hands off. And it hurt. He could still feel the way the cold seeped into his bones, on his skin, and began to crack, falling to pieces on the forest ground below him.

His hands were gone, the only thing that ever defined him. It was the thing that created beautiful suits, expert machinery, and sonic blasts that could save lives. 

Cisco didn’t blame Caitlin, or Killer Frost, for this loss. He didn’t even blame Savitar.

No, he blamed himself. He should have fought harder, tried harder to save Iris, been a better friend.

He was a failure, and now he was paying for it. 

Cisco’s parents were right, Cisco Ramon was worthless. He was never a help, only a burden.

He deserved to lose his hands. But, even that thought never made the grief go away. The pain of his loss.

Barry didn’t deserve to lose Iris, yet he did. Caitlin didn’t deserve to be taken away by Killer Frost, but she was gone. 

Team Flash was all but a memory.

Cisco heard footsteps echo through the Pipeline, but he didn’t bother to look up, not until his name was said.

“Cisco.”

Cisco’s eyes met Barry’s and Barry gave a sad smile, sitting beside him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and Cisco looked at him, expressionless.

“No, I’m not.” Cisco said, tears falling down his cheeks. He brought his hand up to wipe it away, but flinched as cold, hard metal hit his cheek, not the soft flesh of his fingers that he was used to. He sobbed, and Barry wrapped his arm around Cisco, pulling him close.

“It’s going to be okay, Cisco.”

“How can you say that?! Iris is gone! Caitlin’s gone! Everyone’s gone, Barry, I’m all alone!” Cisco yelled, pushing Barry away and getting to his feet. 

“Cisco, I’m right here…”Barry began, but Cisco continued on.

“No, you’re not! My Barry is grieving alone somewhere where I can’t find him! He doesn’t even know I’m here! You’re not my Barry, you’re not even real!”

Barry stood up, a tight frown on his face. He gripped Cisco’s shoulders and looked the smaller man right in the eyes.

“Cisco, there’s always hope. Please, please, remember that. No matter how hard it is, there’s alway a light in the darkness. You have to find it.”

“How can I find a light when all of mine are gone?” Cisco asked, his voice cracking. Barry gave a sad smile.

“You’ll find it. You always do.”

Cisco looked to the floor, not knowing how to respond. He could tell that the tears were flowing down his face freely, but he didn’t care. 

“I...I just want this to be real.” Cisco whispered. Eventually, he looked up, and Barry was gone.

The room Cisco stood in was empty. It was just an illusion.


End file.
